Kinky Sleepover
by lana the anime lover
Summary: Nagisa and Nitori get togther and plan a sexy sleepover with the plan to call Rin and Rei to give them a little show and to have some fun.


**A/N: **This is my first fanfiction and I'm an inexperienced writer so if there are mistakes I apologise! its going to be a 2 chapter story, i hope you like it! :D

* * *

The loud ringing of a cell phone broke silence in the small dorm room built for two and a startled Nitori put down the book he was reading and reached for the phone. "Oh, it's just Nagisa calling" he said to himself as he answered the call. "Hi Nagisa I didn't expect you to call, It kinda surprised me" he said with a small giggle.

"Hey Nitori! I called because I have something reeaally suuuper important to tell you!" Nagisa's over enthusiastic voice could be heard through the other end of the phone and Nitori could practically picture him bouncing up and down.

"So what is it?" Nitori asked with a chuckle being rather curious for Nagisa's answer. "Are you free right now?" Nagisa asked. "Yeah. But wh- " "okay then! This is really top secret so we have to meet in person to talk about it!" Nagisa said cutting Nitori off mid-sentence. "Meet me at the beach in 10 minutes!" Nagisa yelled through the phone. "Wait! But nagi-"the phone call got cut off and Nitori sat there speechless.

"what was that about?" he asked the question out loud even though there was no one else in the room, but he wished there was a certain someone who could be there now. "Oh well" he said to himself as climbed down the bunk bed to get ready to meet Nagisa. As he was getting ready he looked back at Rin's bed with a sigh "I wonder why he's been avoiding me lately" he asked with a forlorn sigh, "maybe Nagisa knows I should ask him when we meet up!" he told himself as he walked out the door.

"Hi Nitori!" Nagisa said waving from a short distance as he rushed up to meet Nitori. "So what was so important that we had to meet in person so soon?" Nitori asked getting straight to the point, after being slightly annoyed from thinking about nothing but Rin the whole way there. Nagisa noticed Nitori's agitation and giggled, "Well… I'm planning a sleep over" he started "and you're a very important guest hat needs to be there!" he finished looking at Nitori for a response.

Nitori stared at Nagisa blankly, "you made you meet you at the beach just to invite me to a sleep over?" he asked in bewilderment. "Yep!" Nagisa replied simply. Nitori was about to turn around and leave not even caring any more if Nagisa had any info about Rin, when Nagisa suddenly pulled him back.

"I know what's bothering you nitori" Nagisa said with a sly smile. "What-…what do you know?" Nitori replied rather surprised. "I'm in a similar situation." Nagisa said with an over exaggerated sigh. "What are you talking about?" Nitori asked being completely confused. "Well first off, you already know me and Rei are dating right?" Nagisa asked. "Yeah why?" Nitori questioned. "Rei is to shy and he refuses to do anything with me! And he started avoiding me!" Nagisa suddenly shouted. "Secondly, I already know Rin is avoiding you to and that's why you've been annoyed this whole time!" Nagisa shouted again. Nitori was about to say something when Nagisa suddenly started talking again, "that's the whole reason behind this sleep over!" Nagisa shouted as if finishing off an encouraging speech while pointing at Nitori's face.

"You and Rin are madly in love with each other but don't realize it and me and Rei need to spice up our love life! So this sleep over is going to be a sexy one!" Nagisa said grabbing Nitori's wrists swinging them back and forth happily. Nitori stood there with a bright blush across his face, being very embarrassed for obvious reasons. "So your definitely gonna come right?" Nagisa asked tilting his head questionably. "h-how… how did you know I liked Rin!?" Nitori asked in a shocked tone of voice without answering Nagisa's question. "It was super obvious! Everyone knew!" Nagisa said laughing, "Except for Rin apparently, and it's even better because he likes you back!" Nagisa said happily. Nitori covered his face in embarrassment for being so obvious about his feelings and to find out that Rin liked him back. "Umm…Nagisa, I guess I'll go to your sleep over thing…" he answered shyly. "Yay! I already have everything picked out just you wait!"

"Uhh… Nagisa are you sure I have to wear this?" Nitori asked being embarrassed yet again while holding up a two piece turquoise lingerie set. "Yes! You have to wear it! Don't worry I have one to! Go change now!" Nagisa said urging Nitori to change into the clothing. Nagisa put on his as well, and it matched Nitori's perfectly except for it being a pink color. While Nitori was changing Nagisa called Rin and Rei and invited them over for a little "party" which wasn't a complete lie. "Are you ready Nitori they'll be here soon!" Nagisa said biting his lip in excitement waiting for them to arrive.


End file.
